Ridiculous
by blackdres
Summary: I don't know. A random idea on a Martin Luther King jr day.


"So, what did you want to tell me?"

I'm sitting right in front of him and I'm drawing a blank. I can tell you the way he breathes, what he eats, or how he spends his leisure time. The smell, beyond the smoke.

Instead I chose to write this and it's dedicated to the one I loved.

Been sitting in the treehouse for a whole forty-minutes. And assigned to write anything. The teacher suggested; your heart's desire. I told him as a joke that I was going to write it on him. He's sitting across from me, and next to the radio. The song playing was _Be My Baby _by the Ronnettes , and it couldn't be more appropriate for this moment.

The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please

His left arm was in a cast, and on a sling, must have fallen down the stairs again, like he tells me. Holding up his cigarette with his right hand and trying to light it with his left , he drops his lighter. I put my notebook to the side, and pick it up and light it for him. "Thanks baby," He says. Then I continue writing. All he does is watch me. I like it when he watches me. I look up to him, while the sun highlights his hair. I also love the beam of light in his eyes.

"What's funny?", he says in a grin.

"Nothin'", I say, taking notice of my unconscious smiling.

He put out his cigarette on an ashtray his friend Teddy Duchamp made. And came to sit on the floor with me. I reached out my hands and he held them. Then he drew me close, and felt my hair with his good hand.

(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh

"Why couldn't we ever be together, out in the sunlight?", I asked.

"We can't, Ruanne."

I could feel his heart beat speeding as my head was subtly trying to locate a comfortable spot on his chest.

"What did you want to tell me?"

We would always meet at the treehouse. It was the only place that was unoccupied, most of the time. It was our sanctuary from the storms in our lives. It was a place where we could be together and no one would see us, or judge our every beings.

None of Chris's friends really liked me, and the only one that really knew about us was Gordie LaChance. My friends didn't like Chris or his friends either, as a matter of fact.

I breathed in. "I love you." Rejection wasn't what I afraid of.

I'll make you happy, baby  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me  
I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you  
Till eternity  
So won't you please

He held me tighter. "I know. I love you, too. And I'm sorry that we can't be together, out in the sunlight." Then we kissed.

(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh

When we broke away he said, "I should have told you about my arm. I know you have your suspicions. I know you know. I'm sorry".

He kept apologizing, and I really wished he wouldn't. It's not his fault his old man broke his arm, I'm sure Chris did the best he could to love him. It's not his fault we can't be together. The reason is because I'm black.

I tell him, "It's not your fault, it's society", almost laughing.

He smiles, I smile, "We look ridiculous".

So come on and please  
(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh

We kiss our last kiss, his kisses are precious to me. I try to stroke the lipstick off his chin, before I have to go. I grab my notebook, and wave to him before going down the treehouse stairs.

(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Ooh-oh-oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh-oh  
(Be my be my baby) Oh-oh-oh, oohh...  
(I want it only say) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooohh...

He stops me midway. "Ru. It's society who is ridiculous."

I give him a smile and with that, "G' bye, Chris."

"Bye Ruanne."

a/n;This is totally random, but oh well. Nice song though. It's Dr. Martin Luther King jr. day, man...well it was.


End file.
